


Opinions Vary

by Diary



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Atheist Character, Atheist Toad (X-Men), Bechdel Test Fail, Bottle Episode Fic, Catholic Character, Catholic Kurt Wagner, Conversations, Gen, Gen Fic, Male Friendship, POV Kurt Wagner, POV Male Character, POV Nonhuman, Religious Discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost. Atheist Toad and Catholic Kurt talk about the former's disbelief. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opinions Vary

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own X-Men Evolution.

“How can you not believe in God,” Kurt demands.

Toad shrugs. “Ya know, I’m eighteen, and if my momma was still around, and she owed money to someone and died, I wouldn’t hav’ta deal with paying what she owed. Say I have a kid and make a toy. If the toy doesn’t work, hurting the kid won’t make it work, and it’d get me in trouble. I can understand getting mad at the toy for not working, dawg, but when it comes down to it, it’s me that screwed up, and expecting the toy to do anything to fix itself is stupid.”

It takes a minute for Kurt to understand the arguments Toad is making. When he does, he sighs. “I can’t argue doctrine. Even if you don’t believe in Jesus, surely, you must- how can you be happy not- don’t you need something to believe in?”

Rolling his eyes, Toad responds, “Who says I don’t? Tell me, fuzzy, when you die, how many things are you going to regret not doing?”

“Er, I don’t know,” Kurt answers.

Upon consideration, the answer, he realises with a pang, is probably a lot.

“There won’t be many on my list,” Toad says. “I ain’t scared of Hell. All my life, I’ve been hungry, too cold or too hot, pushed around, and always scared of something. So, I decided real early that I wouldn’t die without living. I want something, I try to take it. I like someone, I let them know, and I try to get them to like me.”

“That- doesn’t usually work very well for you,” Kurt points out. “And what if people get hurt by your actions?”

“It doesn’t matter if it works. Not really. What matters is I tried. I won’t have to wonder. And I try not to hurt people, ‘specially ones I like, but if someone gets hurt, that’s life. If I thought doing something would hurt someone I cared about, I probably wouldn’t.”

“Aren’t you ever lonely?”

“Lot of times, dawg,” Toad answers with another shrug. “Thinking that there’s someone out there who could make sure no one was ever hungry or homeless or hurt or dying of cancer but decides, ‘Nah, they deserve it ‘cause their great-great-times infinity grandparents ate this food I didn’t want them to,’ would only make it worse. Food’s made to be eaten, Nightcrawler. You don’t leave it out if you don’t want to risk someone doin’ that, and you especially don’t when you have a kid or someone like a little kid.”

Sighing, Kurt looks down.

After a minute, Toad says, “Look, part of us hanging is I don’t try to cause trouble for you. If being a Catholic boy helps you, be it. Just don’t expect me to believe like you do.”

“It just seems- I just can’t understand a person living so cynically.”

“You’re the one who believes you’ll end up in Hell if ya don’t do right.”

“That’s not exactly- Catholic opinions on Hell vary.”

“So, what’d’ya believe ‘bout it?”

“I like to believe no one is ever truly beyond salvation.”

“Nice belief,” Toad comments.

Kurt glares before realising he’s sincere. 

“Cheer up, then,” Toad continues. “If I’m part’a everyone, then, there’s always a chance for me.”

Smiling slightly, Kurt shakes his head. “Er, what does it mean that you don’t care if I don’t see things like you do?”

“It don’t mean anything, Blue. In the list of things I want, people seeing things my way is usually pretty low.” His watch chimes. Grinning, he says, “Well, gotta go. Later, fuzzball.”

“Bye,” Kurt says.


End file.
